Sentinel Short Skits - Ultraman Chronos vs Explodarmon
This Sentinel Short Skits is about a battle between Ultraman Chronos and Explodarmon. Characters Characters *Eledortus *Explodarmon *Gronken *Narrator (speaks in Italic) *Sophy (as ???) *Sued *Ultraman Chronos (Project D) *Ultraman Crelax *Ultraman Owen *Ultraman Schuron *Ultra Venes Warning Last part contains swear words and an uncomfortable scene. You have been warned. Planet Nozen On the rocky cliffs of Planet Nozen, Ultraman Crelax arrives in a flash of light followed by his companion, Ultraman Schuron. '' Crelax: Alright Schuron, listen up. We are here to find this thing called the Gamma Clock. It's the only piece we need to reassemble the Plasma Compass to allow the humans to engage in space travel once more. Schuron: I got it Crelax. Now, Baliel said that it was hidden inside a temple on the edge of this cliff. Crelax: Relax man, we're already here. ''The two finally reached the front gate of the temple. The temple's entrance is decorated with Ultra-like statues and hieroglyphics. '' Schuron: Whoa, look at that door. We smashin' it or somethin'? Crelax: Meh, why the folk not? ''The two then punched the temple door with force, breaking it apart. When the dust finally clears itself, they saw the Gamma Clock. Crelax: Green? What kind of guys paints their clock green? Schuron: I dunno? Hipsters? A loud roar was then heard. Crelax: What was that? Schuron: Look out bro, a monster! Crelax then jumped backwards as a wild Gronken sawed through the floor underneath him. The Saw Monster then jumps to the ground, roaring as it called upon a second beast. The wall beside Schuron then collapsed, and from the wall, rushed Eledortus. Crelax: I'll take the fat turtle, you can have mohawkmons. Schuron: Got it. FIGHT SCENE! (Crelax) Crelax then jumped above Eledortus and lands behind the turtle. Grabbing the tail, Crelax was about to spin Eledortus like a hurricane, the turtle fires a surge of electricity through its tail, shocking Crelax and removing his grip from the monster's tail. '' ''Eledortus then rams Crelax at high speed, sending the Ultra rolling backwards twice before standing up. The turtle monster fires a blue beam towards the Crelax's chest, injuring the red Ultra. Eledortus is about to ram Crelax once more but Crelax fires a laser disc from his hand, hitting the monster. '' ''Taking the chance, Crelax then kicks the turtle's face and sends multiple chops to its shell before flipping the monster outside down. Crelax then fires a specium ray towards the monster's exposed belly, destroying the monster instantly. FIGHT SCENE! (Schuron) Schuron uses his time manipulation skill to slow down time around him but remain unaffected by the slowdown. This gives Schuron the appearance of moving very fast. Gronken is confused by the "speed" of its enemy and looks left and right in fear of being striked from an unexpected angle. Schuron then attacks Gronken from the back, prompting the monster to look backwards before being striked from the back once again. '' ''Gronken tries to retaliate using its hand saws but its attempt proves futile as Schuron easily counterattacks it with velocity. After tiring the monster enough, Schuron then snaps the neck of the Saw Monster from the back. '' After FIGHT SCENEs ''Both Crelax and Schuron are exhausted by the battle but they managed to regain their strength back anyways. Crelax: Alright then. Now that those two monsters are taken care of, time to take the clock. Hehehe, clock, time, get it? Schuron then grabs the clock from its pedestal. Schuron: I got the hipster clock Crelax. Crelax: Good, let's go back to the Land of Light and have some drunk or stuff. As they are about the exit the temple, another monster appears. This monster is like a demonic dragon, filled with spikes and skulls. Blood oozes from its skin and emits a red aura. Crelax: This is... Schuron: Ships, it's Sued! The one that wrecked the Land of Light 3,000 years ago! Crelax: Knew it... Get out Schuron! I'll distract him! Schuron: Got it! FIGHT SCENE! (Vs Sued Round 1) Crelax fires a beam from his hand towards the monster but it had no effect. Crelax then jumps and attempts to strike the monsters head. Sued however, uses it's tongue to swat Crelax out of the sky, throwing the Ultra towards the other edge of the cliff. Schuron flies away using his time manipulation, hoping that he would escape with the Gamma Clock but Sued saw this and fires a beam from its mouth towards Schuron, bringing down the Ultra back to the ground. Both of the Ultras' color timer are ringing now, signalling that they are going to run out of energy soon... '' ''As Sued is about to fire a beam to kill Crelax, who is still stuck on the edge of the cliff, a red light then appears from the sky, striking down the dragon. Crelax and Schuron watches as the red light dissipates and reveals their superior, Ultraman Owen, who looks exactly like Ultraman. Then comes another light, this one's orange. The light then disappears, revealing Ultra Venes, who lands like an absolute boss on top of the cliff. Ultra Venes looks exactly like Ultra Seven. Crelax: Ultraman Owen! Ultra Venes! Ultraman Owen then approaches Crelax and gives him some of his energy, replenishing his color timer. Owen: Don't worry Crelax, we got your back. Venes: Time to kick @55 and chew gum, and I'm all out of gum. Schuron then stands up and flew away. Owen: Crelax, Venes, let's go! Venes and Crelax: Alright. FIGHT SCENE! (Vs Sued Round 2) Crelax flies to the sky, while Owen stands in front of Sued. Crelax fires multiple beams from his hands while Owen fights off against the monster's tongue. Venes then took the opportunity to appear behind Sued and slices Sued's tail, injuring the monster. Sued then fires a beam from its back, hitting Venes. The dragon monster then fires another beam towards Venes, killing the Ultra. '' ''Enraged, Crelax attacks Sued's back to no avail. No matter how hard his punches are, it would never destroy the thick back of monster. Sued swings his body around, even rolling on the ground, to throw the Ultraman from its spiky back. Crelax still holds his grip on the back however but Sued later unexpectedly jumped, sending the Ultra flying. The dragon then uses its long tongue to constrict Crelax, before throwing him near Ultra Venes. '' ''Ultraman Owen tries to attack the monster's underside but this attack was disrupted by Sued's mouth beam. Weakened, Owen fires the Oen Pecsium Ray as a last ditch attack towards Sued's head, weakening it slightly. Sued responded by using its tongue to swat Owen away from it sight, killing him when he impacts the cliff. '' ''Crelax is the last one still alive and sees his fallen superiors. Preparing to die, Crelax closes his eyes when suddenly a very bright flash of light appears. ???: Don't give up yet rookie! Crelax hears the sound of a female from the sky. The sound of her angelic voice awakens him as he sees the bright light on top of him. ???: ''It is not the time to lose the fight. You can fight again! ''The bright light then gives it's light towards Venes and Owen, followed by Crelax. The light given revives and empowers them with strength as the three stands up in front of Sued. '' Owen, Crelax, and Venes: Feel the power of the Land of Light! ''Owen then fires a golden version of his Pecsium Ray, followed by Crelax who fires a golden version of his Gothcium Ray, while Venes fires a golden version of his Weid Shot. The impact of the three rays injured Sued so much, it exploded into tiny golden particles. After Sued Crelax: That was hard. Owen: Not sure why none of us could beat Sued 3,000 years ago... Venes: Probably because we were humans back then... Owen: Right. Crelax: Oh well, nice meeting you all. Time to return to the Land of Light. Venes: Your friend brought the Gamma Clock back in one piece, yeah? Crelax: Yeah. Owen: Good. Let's leave this hell-hole of a planet. Crelax, Owen, and Venes leaves the planet. Middle of Nowhere (Asteroid Belt) Crelax, Owen, and Venes are halfway through their trip back home, currently on an unknown asteroid belt. Suddenly, a nearby asteroid explodes. Venes: What was that? Owen: Probably some of those human ships who destroy asteroids for fun and games. Another asteroid then explodes, followed by another, and another one, and another one, and another, and (...) until there are no space rocks left to be seen. Crelax: This is not normal. Venes: Somebody went overboard with the explosions. Owen: What is this? A Michael Bay movie? Suddenly a large wormhole opens and reveals the abomination that is Explodarmon, aka Michael Baymons. Explodarmon has the ability to create explosions of any size. Crelax: What in the name of the Father of Ultra's holy beard is that?! Venes: It's Explodarmon! Owen: Explodarmon?! But it isn't possible for one to appear here! Crelax: Well now that it is here, what to do? Owen: Ummm... Run! The three tries to fly away from the monster but Explodarmon caused a huge explosion between all of them, instantly throwing them off course and causing them to float aimlessly like a bunch of ragdolls in space. Owen: So this... is the power of the Explosion Monster... Venes: Who created this monstrosity... Crelax: Can somebody call for- FINAL BATTLE! (CHRONOS VS EXPLODARMON!) Another explosion happens near them, further pushing them apart from each other as their color timers rings rapidly. Suddenly a green light appears and reveals the legendary Ultraman. Owen: That's... Crelax: Ultraman Chronos. Chronos: I'm sorry Explodarmon, but your time has run out for I, Ultraman Chronos, is chosen as the one to judge your fate. Explodarmon simply stares at Chronos. Chronos: You see, the amount of things you've exploded for food is immense, and I was chosen to exterminate you as a pest, as a disturbance to the nature of things. Explodarmon, your time ends here. Now let me cast my judgement upon you: Death! Chronos then flicks his fingers, while silently saying pause. Time then stops, the Ultras floats there motionless, Explodarmon sits on the vaccuum of space with no sign of movement, rocks stops moving, and the brightness of stars turns static. Chronos: As I've predicted, the legendary beast is affected by time. Now, it's time to-, hmmm? Explodarmon surprisingly moves his arms and with a loud roar that surprises even Chronos, unleashes a huge explosion. This explosion is so big and powerful, it unpauses time and caused pretty much everyhing to explode. EVERYTHING. The universe then pops like a bubble, never to be seen again. Chronos however survives, although badly injured. He helplessly sees the Explosion monster to fly away to another universe. His bodyguards soon arrives near him, looking towards Explodarmon as it enters another universe. Chronos: Damn you! The next time we meet, I'll have your head on a stick, Explodarmon! Bonus Somewhere in the world of Project D, Amy Serizawa (Ultrawoman Six) is in her room, sitting on her chair reading a book as usual. Suddenly, Run (Zero...) barges into her room and pushes her to the wall behind her. Holding her neck with one hand and placing his lips near her ear, he whispers... Run: I'll ask you one last time. Are you gonna be my girl? With a sharp yet silent whisper, Six responds. Amy: A girl for you? **** no you son of a *****. Amy then uses her psychic powers to toss Run (Zero...) across the room, causing the Ultra to hit a wall, injuring his back. Amy then steps on Run's pants (more specifically between his pants), causing him to let out a small gasp of pain. She then leans his head towards him, with a smug face. Amy: Ask me that one more time and I'll crush your ***** with my legs. You want that to happen? Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Project D